mysterycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince Anderson
'''Vince Anderson '''is an 18 year old boy, and is the leader of P.A.T.O After the time-skip, he is now a slightly-grown 26-year old. He is the main protagonist of Mystery City. Appearance Vince is a slim boy with an average height 18-year old. He has brown spiky hair, with three prominent spikes up front and smaller downward spikes at the back, and a bunch of strands of hair going down his face. He dons a white scarf, a turquoise P.A.T.O shirt, and red sneakers. He has blue eyes, dark blue short-pants with two pockets with a wallet contained in one, and a bazooka contained in another one. He has very sharp canines. Later on, during Issue 3:Magic of the Golden Keys, he loses his left arm due to a spell, and replaces it with a metallic one, containing the bronze key he wields. After the time-skip, he still wears his P.A.T.O shirt (although now smaller, and slightly damaged), his short-pants, and his sneakers. His hair style still remains, although is now longer. He grew a small, inconspicuous beard. Personality Vince is a happy-go-lucky fellow, with a huge taste for adventure. He is very rash and clumsy, often leading to him and the gang into trouble. He can be really serious sometimes when desperation comes. Because of his clumsiness and carelessness, he carelessly uses his lightning magic, often leading to a huge explosion. Magic After Jane Vallery sacrifices her heart to give magic to her comrades, Vince gained the Bronze Lightning Key, earning him Lightning Magic, and immunity to electricity. Spells *Lightning Breath - Vince shoots out a powerful lightning beam from his mouth. *Lightning Punch - Vince throws a powerful punch combined with shocking electricity. *Infinite Lightning Mode - Vince charges up using "Infinite Lightning Charge", to gain even more powerful power. His lightning becomes two-times more powerful. His physical strength and endurance also increase. **Infinite Lightning Punch - Vince throws a massively powerful punch combined with intense heat and electricity. **Infinite Lightning Breath - Vince shoots out a massively powerful lightning beam from his mouth. **Infinite Lightning Body - Vince turns his body into electrocuting electricity, giving him super speed, as well as flight. *Lightning Wings - Vince can grow wings made out of lightning, allowing him flight. *Lightning Body - Vince can change his lower torso into lightning, gaining him super speed, as well as flight. *Electron Gravitite - Vince casts lightning orbs around his opponent. The orbs then shoot out extremely powerful lightning lasers at the target. The move is extremely unstable to use, which caused Vince his left arm. *Immense Magical Power - Vince can cast off immense magical power in a form of aura and lightning around him. The feeling of his power can be felt from far away. *Enchanced Durability - Even though Vince's structure is seen to be slim and weak, he is actually very durable, even withstanding Razor's sword, which, according to him, can cut through almost anything. Relationships Vince is a very friendly guy, and he has many friends, but thanks to his clumsy attitude, he gains many enemies as well. Jakey Parker Jakey and Vince are best friends since they were little. He (Jakey) even gave him (Vince) a hand-made scarf. Until now, they are still chums. Vince still wears the scarf Jakey gave him, which he eventually got too attached to, and cannot live without it. Rockhound Even though that Rock is very hard to get along with, Vince and Heather are the only two people to make Rockhound happy. Joey Mars Vince likes to make fun of Joey sometimes, and really often doesn't "Care" for him that much. Although he tries to save him for sometime, he often lets this moment pass. Steph O'Neill Steph is Vince's nephew, and Vince happens to take care of him very much. He cares for his safety because Randa Versosa, Steph's mother, swore to "Rip every flesh in his body and feed it to his dogs." if Steph gets killed. Because of this, Vince gave Steph a P.A.T.O Helmet to protect him. Heather Williams Before Heather joined P.A.T.O and works for GLOOB, Vince greatly despises Heather. This emotion is added up when Heather beats up Vince, and attempts to kill him. Later, Vince, who is still in bed is surprised and shocked to know that Heather has joined P.A.T.O and has teamed up with Rockhound and Steph. He gets mad at Joey for letting them go. When Heather meets Vince for the first time after she had joined P.A.T.O, Vince violently scares Heather, shaking her around. Then he jokingly tells her that what he just said was a joke, and that he would never to things like that. After this, Vince develops trust and faith in Heather. Harry G. Harry and Vince has a steaming rivalry against each other. According to the writers, "40% because Harry hates P.A.T.O and has hurt his friends, 10% because he betrayed his former master, 5% because Harry is a jerk, 15% because Vince hates Harry's haircut, and 30% because Harry is the leader of GLOOB". TBA Trivia *Vince's original shirt was supposed to be red, but it was changed later on. *Vince's name is based from the writer's surname. *Lamy, Vince's little sister died 2 years before the series. Gallery tempvinceanderson.png Vince.png|Vince after he loses his arm Category:P.A.T.O.